Search for Dreams: A MegaCrossover Story
by Finny Rivens
Summary: Major AU and Crossover. The Doctor is given the chance to go aboard the Titanic and save the lives of some people who did not survive. Story focuses on a multitude of characters. Please check profile for more details.


**A.N. **So, I've been experimenting with a few storis. The League Reborn is well on its way as is Hatter in Wonderland, and I'm planning on updating both during the summer at a constant pace so that people will have to wait less time between uploads. Here is my newest story which takes a multitude of fics and throws them all together on the Titanic. Please tell me what you think :D

Prologue:

A blue police box stood inconspicuously in the center of Cardiff. It was the middle of the day in the year 2010 and the box itself had been common in the earlier part of the 20th century and yet people still milled past it without thinking twice about what a box over a century old was doing standing in the middle of Cardiff. No one really turned their heads twice as if trying to comprehend the historic disproportion. People just weren't that great at detecting small inconsistencies as such which perfectly suited the Doctor's purposes. For if someone were to somehow notice the police box and take interest in it and then manage to open the door, they would discover the truth behind the trite comment; 'Don't judge a book by its cover.' After all, the TARDIS was so much more than a police box, it was a means of transportation for the last of the Time Lords.

Said Time Lord was at the moment fast asleep on a bed that was located on one of the many intricate levels of the expansive interior of the TARDIS. He was laying still, a peaceful look on his face, buried deep in the covers. A smile crossed his face suddenly, as if his dreams had been permeated by a sudden pleasant thought. He shifted slightly and then, ever so slowly, his eyelids flickered open. His deep, penetrating brown eyes gazed upwards at the ceiling overhead, as his grin broadened. He glanced to his side where the figure of a woman was just visible under the dense comforter.

The Doctor sighed happily as thoughts of last night flooded his memory. With a single finger, he gently brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face and then allowed his lips to brush, barely, against her pale, soft skin. The woman smiled and shifted slightly while remaining lost in her own dreams. He stayed there for a while, watching her with eyes filled with tenderness and then slid out of bed, taking care to not wake her.

He threw on a robe that hung nearby and tied it around his thin body before beginning the descent to the main floor of the TARDIS. As he walked, his mind began to wander to a past that was not that long ago in reality. Years ago, he would not have believed that he could ever feel the passionate love he felt now for his companion. She was his most faithful companion, his most cherished. Never before had he felt such strong emotions for one. She was the first he had coveted. While the thought had frightened him a few days ago, now it sat like a welcome friend that he embraced with open arms.

As his mind continued to wander, his thoughts turned to the first time he had met her. But thinking about that brought back other memories that suddenly pained him. He reached the main control center of the TARDIS and took a seat. Memories were not always welcome in the mind of a Time Lord, not when they led him to recall failures and loss, and the memory of their meeting, of the beginning of their adventure together, was filled with pained loss and failure.

"Doctor." Her voice drifted down questioningly.

He looked up, but could not see her. Knowing she was probably sitting in bed he called up to her in reassurance. "I'm down here, love."

Her face appeared suddenly over a railing a few floors up, her hair falling like a waterfall, partially covering her face from sight. She pushed them back, revealing her beautiful blue eyes that captivated him, body and soul. "So you are." Her eyes darkened slightly. "Are you alright?"

She knew him too well. The Doctor sighed. "I was reminiscing of a time long ago." And just like that, his mind was sailing through time and space, back to that time so long ago, yet so fresh, when he became the luckiest man alive and the most cursed.


End file.
